hmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Knights
Beginnings Prior to the "Great Reset" The Death Knights were a happy go lucky band of 12 Decepticons that were hell bent on eliminating the Autobots from the Universe (and they eventually wanted to rule said universe also). They were led by a completely different, just as ruthless Bloodlust. However, this Bloodlust didn't care about his own team, often sending them off on missions that left certain members injured or in stasis. He aquired leadership of the "Old" Death Knights by devouring the spark of the prior leader, Fubar. After a few months of on and off again missions against the "Goody two shoes" Autobots, came the great reset. The "Great Reset" Of course, nobody knows what really happened during this time, all Death Knight's ceased to exist in the dimension as we know it. Only to reappear after many months, seemingly out of nowhere. The War Continued The Death Knights were ressurected by an unknown Decepticon and slowly grew into a standard battalion. They still carry on their mission of elimanting the Autobots. The unit was currently under the leadership of Lieutenant Colonel Dark Curse until the new Colonel Bloodlust arrived by orders from his superiors to take over the team and lead them into a new Golden Age of Decepticon rule. From being patched together from random Decepticons over the years, the personality conflicts make for some interesting rivalries in the team. They really don't care about conqouring the galaxy or even enslaving people, they just love to blow things up and cause pain and suffering to other beings. The team has a long feeling of contempt towards other who do not share the glee in devestation. Perhaps thats why there are sent on missions not requiring capture of resources or prisoners, just mindless destruction of Autobot assets. The Death Knights are a highly organized group of wanton destruction. They are made of roughly 40 members, however only about 12 have a major role in the unit (as of now). They are seperated into 3 groups, the Air Wing (lead by Dark Curse), infantry (lead by Panzerfaust) and artillery (also lead by Panzerfaust). Members: Currently, there are 12 fully active members of the Death Knight's and they are: Bloodlust: "May Primus have mercy upon my enemies, because '''I '''won't!" Rank: Colonel Role: Death Knights Commanding Officer Alt mode: Fighter jet Theme Song: The Imperial March by John Williams Color Scheme: Black with red highlights on wings, tail and feet. Weapon of choice: Any weapon that can disable an autobot and allow him to close in and finish the job hand to hand The Bloodthirsty leader of the Death Knights. Has served in the Decepiticon military for a millenia. Was brought to life from a lifeless Protoform by Burn and Psychout. Upon activation, he reached out and tried to rip off Psychout's head but was kept in check by Burn. He asked who they were and why he was created, Burn and Psychout answered that they were looking for bodies to fill the void and wanted someone who would be subserviant and follow orders. When he was brought to life, a portion of the old Bloodlust must of been retained in the All spark key for he still enjoys drinking the fluids of enemies he's vanquished and still has the urge for destruction, however, he's not self serving and whole-heartedly for the Decepticon cause. After watching a transmission of the Empire Strikes Back from Earth, he became obsessed with Darth Vader and enjoyed his theme so much, he downloaded it into his memory banks and plays it wherever he goes. He feels it fits his personality. As soon as the spark of life came through Bloodlust's lifeless protoform, Bloodlust knew he was destined to pillage and destroy and generally make everybody who is against him miserable. He went to the Decepticon war college at an early age and excelled in all areas of war, except aerial combat, which is why he chose his alternate mode of a jet fighter/bomber. He believes that if he can overcome his weakness of aerial combat, he shall be the most destructive force imaginable and help the Decepticon cause. Graduating in the top 1% of his class, he was meritoriously promoted to 1st Lieutenant. He was then assigned to a frontline Platoon as a replacement Lieutenant. There he showed himself as a ferocious fighter and a brillant tactician, rising through the ranks of the Decepticons eventually taking controlled of the Death Knights, a mismatch of machines but extremely destructive. Bloodlust fit in well. On his first mission with the cons', they realized why his name was Bloodlust. While on patrol one day, Bloodlust and his teammates were ambushed by a squad of no good Autobots. Taking heavy fire, Bloodlust transformed and took off, leaving his cohorts in a confused, and obviously a desperate state. Suddenly, screaming from sub orbit came Bloodlust in a nose dive and before the Autobots knew what hit them, he transformed and stomped one of them into the ground as a cushion for his landing. He twirled around and blasted one to discombublated atoms and turned to face a third and fourth Autobot staring at him in disbelief. They charged and with Electron Schimitars and Thermal Swords and Bloodlust parried them with his superb knowledge of hand to hand combat. One of the Bots caught him on the arm and sliced a good chunk of alloy from him. Bloodlust screamed in pain and looked down at the oozing lubricant and fuel coming from his arm. He looked up and caught one of the Bots as he came in for a finishing blow, and with Optic sensors glowing a molten, firey red, he ripped the poor Autobot's arm off. Howling with anger, he took the Autobots own arm and rammed it through his torso module. The useless tin can fell out of commission. Next, turning towards the last surviving Autobot and licking his own lubricant from his arm, he gestured for him to bring it on. The Autobot dropped his sword and ran. Bloodlust picked up his sword and hucked it through the fleeing robot's leg joint. As the bot crumpled to the ground, Bloodlust walked over to the wounded bot and the last thing the autobot was was the firey hell in Bloodlust's eyes. Bloodlust was not gentle about the death as he ripped the autobot apart with his bare hands, and the autobot was alive to feel it all. Even his fellow squadmates grimaced at the brutalitiy. Bloodlust chooses to keep the heads of his victims in an area in his quarters in the Death Knight's HQ. Abilities: Bloodlust is the fastest member of the team, able to reach Mach 2.7 with a range of 2700 miles. He carries numerous munitions, from "dumb" bombs, to low yield-nuclear weapons (whenever things are not on backorder). His intelligence (both tactical and educational) are immeasurable. His ability to adapt and overcome are one of the reasons he has his job. His strength is comparably weak for a decepticon, until he goes into a rampage. Once he's been injured or supremely pissed off, his strenght multplies 10x and his Bloodlust can only be satisfied when all enemies are destroyed and he can refuel using their own energon. He virtually never runs out of fuel do to using his enemies fuel sources. His favorite tactic is to disable the foe's legs and rip his fuel pump out and drink the still warm energon before the robot fades into oblivion. Nothing makes Bloodlust feel happier than having his opponents fluids all over him cooling. Weaknesses: Even though he is an expert tactian, he still makes mistakes. He can't do very well at aerial combat and once in awhile when he dives for a flanking maneuver, his opponent moves and the impact on his leg servos is devestating, almost causing him to become disabled. When ever he's in his lust mode, nobody is safe, friend or foe, perhaps that why the Death Knight's have a high casualty rate. Head's On Display (for now, it's constantly growing): Armorhyde Whipwreck Oya Hinokodon Black Dynamite Terrastryke Invincible Horny Sammy Spoonbread Shirley Gojira Prime J-Decker CentroPlex Flamefang Sentinelimus Prime Razor Back Treads Dreadnoght Betty Swollox Money Maker 1 Money Maker 4 J-Decker Skywarp Mary Ann Sunter Delta Bird Archduke Billow Warblade Galax Red Wasp Cloudraker Youkikaze Snowbase Sky Terror Bridge Breaker Magnus Convoy Cross-Wise Tasuki Powerglide Order-66 GRDE 60 Grifter Zippy Test-Case Steel Toe MG Kaiser Omega Optimus Prime OMEGA SUPREME2275 Mega-Magnus Shotgun Alpha Sentinel x2 Ruri G'nort Ultra Maxximus Spanky Shluffy Thunder String Swoopdog Max Ray Nortagem Brains Broad-Blast Chopper Blaster-Plex Supreme Convoy Pulsebreaker TFM Blockade Pocket Fry Mr. Floppy Stardust Pathwar Barracron Exempler Smoothbore Rurracon Sonicshock Seaspray Krunch Mary Ann Sunter Post Vikutron Ramrim Holdout-cjb MechTech War Hound Concussion Underground Mercer Toolkit Stardust Truckstop Prime Shock-n-awe Spanky Ironhide 09 Flashfire RatCatCage-100th Kill!! Wingblazer Midnight Racer Voltage Onomatopeia Urban Trax Speedline Spanky Targetmaster Hot Rod Aprehend Fairmont Mercer Airlift White Convoy Alldarker x2 Vector Helix Dump-Driver Commander Prime Challenger-cjb Steel Toe Hellstar Numero 9 Galaxus Supreme Avatar Wing Prime Breakaway Sirene Scarlock Tyhoon G.O. RYU Blaster-Plex Storm Blaster Blast-zoze SkiddMark Bullet-cjb Black Eyes Beat Mix Plaindrifter Cheetamus PrimeBurnimus Tank Backstabber: "The only thing more accurate than incoming enemy fire is incoming friendly fire" Rank: 1st Lieutenant Role: Scout/Opportunist Alt mode: Scout Fighter Theme Song: Whatever - Godsmack Color Scheme: Red with Gold highlights Weapon of choice: Metalliko Strike unitl he can find a better weapon. Backstabber use to be an Autobot, but he switched sides since he was facing destruction at the hands of the Death Knights and joined their ranks.. Backstabber doesn’t care who wins this war, as long as he’s on the victorious side. His own ideals are to topple both the Autobot and Decepticon rulers and own all of Cybertron for himself. He will accomplish this by any means at his disposal. Backstabber if far from loyal. He chooses whatever side is best suited for himself. He will gladly stick the energon dagger into somebody’s back without a second thought. Is very conniving and ruthless, often turning teammates against teammates just to further his own position. He has been known to pass information to the Autobots about troop movements, future operations and troop levels. Bloodlust is aware of this betrayal and has made it known that a traitor will be executed by Anaphylactic Shock and Eviscreation. Bloodlust tolerates Backstabber because he’s such a damn good scout, he has Phantasm keep an eye on him and report his dealings and should he be caught helping the Autobots he has is permission to assassinate him. Backstabber is extremely paranoid about being found out because he knows that Anaphylactic Shock will not make his death quick and painless. As a scout, Backstabber has almost no equal. He’s quiet and has enormous sensor capabilities. He can sense a fly at 2.5 miles. His range is quite long, the longest of any non-space faring member. Not one for combat, he’s really a coward, but has a boisterous attitude and therefore none of the other members can stand him, why else do you think he’s a scout, they send him out as far as possible in hopes that he gets demolished. Backstabber takes notes of this and has decided when he rules, who will stay, who will die. Abilities: Can fly mach 2.2 for 4000 miles. Has numerous sensors and sensor jammers, practically a stealth con. Can video tape anything and store them in his massive memory banks. Has an absolutely awesome GPS system that can calculate a mark up to .001 inch from a designated spot. Weaknesses: Well considering he’s the most hated member of the team and he’s a coward, and he’s lightly armored, he doesn’t really have any other weaknesses. His paranoia helps keep him in line, and his plotting doesn’t really do to well for the team I suppose. Anaphylactic Shock: "Incoming fire has the right of way!" Rank: Major Role: Surgeon/Mad Scientist Alt Mode: Earth Military Ambulance Theme Song: Down with the Sickness - Disturbed Color Scheme: Green Weapon of Choice: Any hand held sharp object and a null ray Anaphylactic Shock was in the same medical class as Ratchet in the years before the war. After graduation, he worked at Cybetron General fixing both Autobot and Decepticon alike during the war. His medicine saw no good or evil, only robots in need of an infusion of 10W-30 and an occasional energon lollypop. He grew to love the operating room. He enjoyed digging deep into the inner workings of cybertronians and fixing anything from mild stress fractures to complete fuel-pump overhauls. However, during a routine repair of a few microfractures on a patient, the hospital came under attack. The intial barrage cause a large piece of the celing to collapse and buried both Anaphylactic Shock and his patient. Anayphylactic Shock survived, his patient did not. Something had changed in the benevolent doctor though. No longer did he think straight and he began to create a series of perverted inventions, from a black hole creator (which backfired and destroyed itself) to a stapler that can puncture a 3 inch cube of steel. Not to mention, he has suddenly found a knack for warfare. Finding being short on experianced medical staff, the Decepticons immediately commissioned him. After losing their prior chief medical officer, the Death Knight's sent for a new surgeon, and they recieved this twisted/demented keeper of health. He is extremely paranoid about sterility. He can't stand rust or soap spots on himself and created a surgical mask for himself that ionizes and sterilizes his fuels. He insists on everybody remaining clean and fully healthy, like any good doctor, but he takes it one step farther, keeping the team basically in the repair bay every 4 hours (or so he tries), Ground Pounder especially dislikes this and he and the Doc are forever at odds. Often Ground Pounder will smear some dirt or oil on him just to get him to shut up about the importance of maintence as he runs screaming to his chamber for sterilization. Anaphylactic Shock is also a very skilled, and vindictive surgeon. During combat, he usually runs TOWARDS the enemy, often bypassing his own wounded. He enjoys powering up his null-ray rifle and blasting an autobot with it, anesthetizing his target so he can use his variety of surgical tools to scavenge parts from the still living prey. Often the only thing left after a "surgery" is the "patient's" head and armor plating. Unfortunately, the patient is awake during the entire "donation". Usually the fuel pump is removed last to maximize the suffering. The parts are then used to repair damaged decepticons (after they are sterilized of course). His dementia often gets to him and he can be heard cackling evily and manically in all hours of the day/night creating Primus knows what. Often, he creates drones from harvested autobot parts to send in battle against the drones former comrades. This is a huge psychological advantage over the enemy, being forced to completely destroy perhaps 5 former friends at once. Abilities: As a surgeon, Anaphylactic Shock is excellent. His knowledge of medicine (or whatever cybertronians call it) is second to none and he can do a quadruple fuel line bypass or weld together a miniscule scratch in the armor. His eyesite can spot a microfracture .00001 inches in length. His hands and arms wield a varity of surgical tools. He's an excellent shot, he can hit an unprotected part of an autobot with his null-ray and anesthetize him either locally or completely depending on his mood and the power setting of his rifle. In vehcicle mode he can travel 65 mph for 750 miles. His back is a full repair bay and can accomidate almost any size of con in an armored mobile trauma bay. Weaknesses: Due to his love for battle, many wounded decepticons have had to wait for treatment, some even expired, which isn't a big deal for Anaphylactic Shock since it's just more parts to work with which unnerves his teammates. Hates dirt, rust, water, soap anything that can contaminate him. If you want to fry his circuits and cause him to run around screaming like an idiot, throw some dirt in his face and watch him run away. Dark Curse: "You're only better than your enemy if you kill him first" Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Role: Death Knight's Executive Officer/Air Wing Commander Alt Mode: Fighter Jet Theme Song: It's the end of the World as we know it (And I Feel Fine) - REM Color Scheme: Grey and Black Weapon of choice: Anything that works. Dark Curse is a loyal and trustworthy soldier. He's actually not out for any personal gain, he is actually out for the good of the Decepticons. He believes that the Decepticon way will bring peace and order to the galaxy and will bring a new age of Cybertron as the central hub. He believes that a strong military is what will keep the peace and enable the transformers to prosper. He views the Autobots as weak and therefore unfit to lead. While he doesn't see the point in destroying so many good soldiers, he realizes that if they won't fight for them, they will cause problems in the latter years so they must be destroyed now. Dark Curse rose through the ranks of the Decepticons rather quickly, perhaps it was because everytime he went out, his entire squad/platoon/company/battalion got obliterated. Nobody knows why he is the sole survivor of these massacres (sometimes just barely though). Dark Curse know's why, and that's why his name is Dark Curse. His spark is litteraly cursed. It could be the most fool proof plan in existence, until he shows up. Then all hell breaks loose, an ambush will be ambushed, if they have the enemy out numbered, reinforcements will show up, if it's a nice day, there will be an electromagnetic storm halfway into the patrol, grounding all air cover, if they get ambushed, there's no cover...the list goes on and on. This is why Dark Curse usually stays behind in missions, to give his team a chance of surviving. True, the base has taken an abnormally large number of indirect mortar attacks since he's been there. Even though he chooses to stay behind a desk, he's still got a lot of battlefield experiance. He's a very talented and dedicated leader, he's all for his troops welfare and he actually kinda acts like an autobot, except for his cold and calculating side. Dark Curse has a ton of battle scars and he's basically a new robot with all the parts he's had replaced. Abilities: Dark Curse is a fast and powerful warrior. His top speed is mach 2.4 with a range of 2500 miles. He carries an enourmous amount of bombs/rockets/missiles and 2 energy weapons, usually whatever he's in the mood for. Extremely calm and collected warrior, if the s*** hits the fan, you can always look for Dark Curse for a stern and upbeat attitude no matter what the odds. Brilliant tactician. Weaknesses: Well besides having whole battalions slaughter when he goes out on a mission, he's prone to break downs at the most in opportune time, such as coming in for a landing, and being unable to transform, or he's flying and his engines fail. He's a good marksman, when his targeting computer works, his weapons are prone to backfiring and his solid weapons tend to be a duds. Vehemence: "Your supplies are on two week backorder sir!" Rank: Sergeant Role: Transport/Supply/CASEVAC Alt Mode: Space Transport/Battleship Theme Song: Million Miles Away - Offspring Color Scheme: Dark Blue Weapon of choice: He doesn't care as long as he gets to use it Vehemence joined the Decepticon war effort to blow s*** up and to destroy the Autobots who he sees as weak and pathetic lifeforms. Upon completing boot camp, he was assigned the space shuttle alt mode due to his immense size. He was pretty pissed off because he can see other Decepticons he viewed as weak and useless getting the tank and fighter alt modes whereas other Decepticons his size were getting the walker alt modes and only a few were receiving the bogus alt mode. He complained all the way up the chain of command and they told him to STFU and report to his unit. Upon reporting to his unit, they told him he would be the supply sergeant. After throwing a fit and beating a few of the senior members of his command, he was placed behind a desk on admin duty. Whenever something went wrong, he put a new hole in his office. The cons lost a few good officers and soldiers to these rants. Upon seeing that a billet had opened up for the Death Knights, a front line unit, he jumped on the chance and put in for a transfer, his command eagerly sent him. Upon reporting to the Death Knights and meeting Bloodlust, who he towered over by a good 10 feet, sat down in front of his desk. Bloodlust told Vehemence that due to his alt mode and the need, he would be the supply sergeant. Vehemence screamed "WHAT!" and reached out and grabbed the smaller Bloodlust by the throat. Bad choice. Bloodlust got mad and a room and a half later, Vehemence's optics game back online and he saw Anaphylactic Shock standing over him saying, "Welcome to the Death Knights, don't piss of the Colonel." He's constantly getting his chassis chewed due to funds not arriving or dissappering and his comrades being under supplied and not having enough parts for repairs. He has had request more funds from high command, but they say it's arrived and deposited. He has just started blaming computing errors and that works so far. As a supply transport, he tends to take the longest, most treacherous routes back to his base in hopes of getting engaged by the enemy. This has led to destruction/damage of needed supplies and him being out of commission himself. It's not all bad though, the team managed to get Sienar out of the deal, and Vehemence owes his life to his friend on numerous occasions. Is the only one that knows Sienars hatred for war and doesn't think a thing about it as long as he's kept alive. Vehemence begrudgingly set off to start his work as a supply sergeant. Fortunately, he isn't just the supply sergeant. He's also the transport for the squads going out on missions, so he likes that because he's usually flying into hot LZ's or has a good chance at enemy contact. He can carry 12 cons in the back comfortabely. Another role he has is the team CASEVAC. He flies into hot zones to pick up wounded comrades, he likes to fly in and strafe the hell out of the area and land (usually with either Anaphylactic Shock or Tetracycline in the back) pick up the wounded and return to base. He can carry 8 wounded pretty easily. He carries a full array of medical gear that can be installed in his shuttle mode. Personally wishes that he could be the core module of a gestalt so he could see more combat. Abilities: Has a top speed of 30,000 mph in space and mach 26 when reentering atmosphere, or can reach a normal atmosphere speed of mach 2.5. Can reach orbit under his own power. His range is nearly unlimited due to the solar panels that Anaphylactic Shock has installed. He can be seen sunning on top of the base with his friend, Sienar, recharging their batteries. Is a good, dependable warrior. Weaknesses: Large, very large target, easy to hit. Lightly armed and armored due to the fact that he needs to reach orbit. Doesn't like his job. Gets shot a lot due to his lust for battle so he usually gets shot up going in for a pick up/casevac and becomes a casualty himself. Panzerfaust: "Peace through fire superiority!" Rank: Captain Role: Artillery Commander/Infantry Commander/Suppression/Strategic Bombardment Alt Mode: Laser Artillery Cannon Theme Song: Scream, Aim,Fire! - Bullet for my Valentine Color Scheme: Dark Grey Weapon of choice: Whatever makes the biggest boom for his energon dollar Panzerfaust lives for one thing, to watch things get blown up. He insists on seeing the biggest bang for his buck. Whether it's destroying a micromaster with a sabot round, or leveling a helpless village with a 2 megaton blast, it's all the same to him and the sheer joy he brings with this destruction is kinda scary. Panzerfaust was orginally going to be a plain old grunt, but after seeing the bigger more deadly toys the artillery works with, he reformatted into an artillery piece. After showing what a good time on target barrage can do to an autobot battalion, he was given a battlefield promotion to 1st Lieutenant (of course his predecessor had been killed in the course of the battle anyway). After his commander was killed by a sniper, Panzerfaust was given the command, and eventually leveled the city the sniper was in, just to make sure, he leveled the next city. Unfortunately, there was a decepticon squad in the other city and Panzerfaust was relieved of command and sent to sit behind a desk. When a billet came up for the Death Knight's, he jumped at the chance, and the high command let him, since they were sick and tired of having cannon blasts come through the wall whenever his email went out. The decepticons lost a few good men on those days... Upon checking into the Death Knight's and helping to destroy a few Autobots, he was put in charge of the Infantry platoon and is responsible for all the missions. Panzerfaust is a genious at calculationg range, elevation, wind speed, etc, and basically any complex mathmatical problem. Due to his logic center, simple math will often cause him to lock up and be completely useless. Abilities: Expert at placing long range bombardment, his 155 rocket assisted projectiles have a rang of 32 miles and he can place 5 of them withing 5 feet of each other in the span of 10 seconds. Can fire anything from rocks to low grade nuclear weapons. Is proficient in the use of anything that can be thrown or shot. Weaknesses: Simple math, ask him 2+2 and he'll freeze up and be completely useless in battle. Due to his rear echelon job, he's lightly armored. Goes overkill on anything, will use a high explosive incendiary shell on somebody 4 feet away, due to light armor, that doesn't prove good for him. Has a short temper and a hair trigger....not good combo for teammates. Sienar: "When in a fire fight, kill as many as you can. The one you miss may not miss tomorrow" Rank: Tech Sergeant Role: Space Superiority/Escort Alt Mode: TIE series starfighter Theme Song: Here They Come - John Williams Star Wars Soundtrack Color Scheme: Deep, Dark Blue Weapon of choice: Turbolasers and concussion missiles Sienar was created as an experiment by the Decepticon high command. Upon intercepting feeds of X-Wing: Alliance, they decided to puruse the space superiority fighter to try to give them an edge on the autobots since they only really had space shuttle alt modes, and they don't do very well in combat. Upon reviewing the the specs of the TIE Avenger starfighter, they sent to work from scratch. They named the character Sienar after Sienar Fleet Systems. The Decepticons actually thought that this was all real and that the humans create these, it never dawned on them they had never seen one in combat. Deciding to test their new creation, the High Command decided to send him straight to a front line unit. Seeing as how the Death Knight's always needed to have their transport repaired, he was requisitioned over to them and placed in the role of escort. During one of Vehemence's galants around the universe, they fell under attack by some autobots, thinking that Vehemence would be easy prey, they attacked. Upon the first volley of laser fire, Sienar hopped out of the cockpit and transformed. The autobots were shocked, they had never seen something like that. Albeight, Sienar is small, he packs a wallup. He immediately acclerated and blasted the first autobot into micropieces with his 4 turbolasers and destroyed another with a barrage of concussion missiles. One of the autobots actually scored a few hits on Sienar, but to the foolish raider, there were no scorch marks. That unnerved Sienars pursurer and he fired again, this time he saw his bolts impact and saw a glimmer of energy, the Con had a defensive shield! As the autobot was stunned, Sienar pulled an amazing feet of maneuver and spun 180 degrees and the last thing the enemy saw was the blinding green flash of this turbolasers. The remaining attackers fled out of panic. Vehemence actually made it back to the Death Knight's unscathed. The only real problem with Sienar is that he doesn't have the same lack of destruction as his cohorts. He's quite benevelent actually, he doesn't enjoy killing other beings, he just does it out of necessity because he knows that if he just quits, he will be destroyed. The only other 'Con that knows this is Vehemence himself, and Vehemence doesn't think anything of it as long as he can keep Vehemence alive. The two have worked up a great partnership together. Sienar can't wait for this war to end so he can just go out and explore the universe. Abilities: In space, he has no equal in maneuverability or speed. He can reach a speed of 215 mglt and has a maneuver rating of 120 dpf. His deflector shield can withstand a good amount of punishment, but uses a tremendous amount of energy. He can project his shield from one of his wings in robot mode to form a shield much like that of a knight or he can project it around himself and another member (often Vehemence) for short periods of time. Sienars wings hold 2 turbolasers each and form the outside of his arms in robot mode. Each wrist carries a concussion missile launcher. Sienar can also use solar power to recharge making his range almost unlimited. Sienar also comes equipped with a hyperdrive, for short jumps but since this is new to decepticons, it is at risk of overheating and destroying him. Weaknesses: Sienar is strictly a space fighter, his speed an maneuverability are dramatic reduced (by up to 75%) in atmosphere. His shield draws a great amount of energy and can quickly drain him to the point of near stasis and it takes a little bit to recharge. Smallest member of the team, and should his shield fail his armor is weak. Hard to find replacment parts due to experimental nature Phantasm: "Don't know where I am? Check behind the enemy!" Rank: Sergeant Role: Espinaoge/Sabotage/Pratical Joker Alt Mode: Assault Fighter Theme Song: Born to be Wild - Steppenwolf Color Scheme: Bright Freaking Green Weapon of choice: any type of sword Phantasm was born to bring havoc, chaos and destruction. His primary mission is to slip into autobot bases and booby trap/destroy equipment and to gather useful intelligence. However, this does not always happen. More than once he has gone out for an intelligence gathering operation, only to come home with his databanks full of soft core auto-porn (female autobots in oil baths basically). Now while this often raises moral of the troops, it often gets him reprimanded by the chain of command and usually results in a trip to see Anaphylactic Shock for repairs. When he does his job right, the intelligence is often invaluable leading to the slaughter of numerous autobot troops. He is also a great sabateour. He can sneak into an autobot base, plant some grenades or mines and totally destroy the interior. How is he so successful? Quite simply, an experimental active camoflauge system. He can cloak and uncloak himself and blend into the enviroment seamlessley. He can also cloak objects he touches. This of course provides him with his unique sense of humor. Because of his unique skill, he likes to play pranks on his fellow decepticons. He enjoys cloaking himself and wandering around with a car battery he's conquered from earth. He enjoys walking up behind one of his squadmates and zapping their rear chassis and watching them tumble down with their rear mechaincs shorting out. This has lead to numerous times being flung through the wall. He did it to Bloodlust once, only to find himself nearly drained of his fuel and nearly going into stasis lock...he removed Bloodlust from his pranks list. He likes to take old Autobot head's from Bloodlust's collection and wander around the base, this has lead to him getting shot numerous times, but to him it was worth it to scare the Primus out of his teammates. Like to torment people while they're recharging by throwing things around the room, this of course has led him to be shot also. Of course, he uses his skill not only for his own good but of the good the team also. Many times he has saved a teammate who was about to be destroyed to have the Autobot impaled on his sword (which is his favorite tactic, to tap an autobot on the shoulder and when he turns around, appear and impale). Also enjoys distracting autobots by randomly throwing things at them while cloaked, in the middle of a battle, many Autobots have been injured by randomly thrown pieces of buildings. Favorite tactic is to sneak outside of an enemy base and place his cloak mines (Which Anaphylactic Shock creates) around the entrance and to start firing, when the Autobot react squad comes out, BLAMMO. Of course, he video tapes these and places them on youtube for everybody to see. Abilities: Can cloak for up to 2 hours, of course this drains his energy and if he remains cloaked for the max time he will become lethargic. Can fly at 750 mph for up to 3500 miles. Is very quite and stealthy. Can hide nearly anywhere and hardly makes a sound. Can capture enormous amounts of energy and can analyze pratically any mechanical piece of equipment and find it's structural weak points for his sword. Weaknesses: Liquid of any kind will short out his cloaking system. Is only invisible to optic sensors, heat/radiologic/ultrasound/infrared he will show up on. Lightly armored, prone to friendly fire. Cloaking system is very delicate and is prone to malfunction once in awhile. Tetracycline: "Getting shot hurts!" Rank: Corporal Role: Field Medic/Coward Alt Mode: Tow truck (aka light rescue vehicle) Theme Song: Runaway - Linkin Park Color Scheme: White (fitting eh?) Weapon of choice: His legs to runaway "You our new doc?" "No sergeant, I'm a medic" "What's the difference?" "A Doc fixes you, a medic makes you feel better as you shut down." ~Conversation between Tetracycline and Sienar Tetracycline is farthest thing from a medic/healer as can be. He faints at the sign of leaking fuels, lubricants a missing limb. Tetracycline didn’t want to be in this war, he just wanted to sit at home and play his video games. Unfortunately, the Decepticons found him and conscripted him. Seeing as he had no combat ability what-so-ever, they made him a medic in hopes he would at least help wounded Decepticons on the field. That was a mistake. On Tetracycline’s first mission, his squad was ambushed and one of his infantrymen took a DOL laser to the leg, severing the limb. Tetracycline passed out. The wounded Decepticon didn’t survive. Tetracycline was severely reprimanded (and beaten) and kicked out of his previous unit. Seeing the need for a field medic, the Death Knight’s acquired him, with a cheer and a “ha ha ha ha” from the previous unit. Once he reported to the unit, he was walking down the hallway and saw a wounded Ground Pounder leaking fluid, THUD, down he went. He awoke with Anaphylactic Shock looking over him and sighing…..saying that he had better get used to seeing fluid not where it’s supposed to be. Tetracycline does have some good traits though, he can take care of minor injuries no problem, he can weld or infuse fuel/oil, get samples and splint fractured limbs, just don’t count on him to do any heavy trauma. Tetracycline can also cure any weird robo-diseases or joint problems. Abilities: Can travel 75 mph for 500 miles, can fix any small injuries and diseases pretty easily. Weaknesses: Well, besides him fainting, he’s also a coward. Will runaway from any fight if not threatened with death from his own team. Completely useless in a trauma setting. Carries NO armor and little firepower, it doesn’t matter though; he can’t hit the broadside of a skyscraper. The only good thing that he’s good at is running people over in a panic. See, a coward is good for something Evisceration: "Nothing makes me feel better than causing pain to others" Rank: Master Sergeant Role: Interrogation/Communication Alt Mode: Some sort of gadget, it varies Theme Song: Killing in the Name Of - Rage Against the Machine Color Scheme: Puke Yellow Weapon of choice: Swords, all types Evisceration’s true talent is to get every last piece of information from anybody as painfully as possible. Eviscreation got his start as Doctor of Cybertronian Medicine, until he began torturing and killing his patients. He was shunned from performing medicine ever again on cybertron. Of course that didn't stop the Decepticons from recruiting him due to his.....talents... Evisceration is especially ruthless to any of his prisoners, his brutality shows no bounds, no sides. Whether it be Autobot or Decepticon in his chair, he will get whatever information he wants, or the subject will die. Perhaps a suspected traitor hasn't really been a traitor, but Evisceration simply didn't believe him and he perished. He has two favorite tactics. His first is to fasten his victim down and as he asks questions, he will either, unscrew or unbolt a small piece of the body and dangle it in front of his victim and throw it onto the floor. As the interrogation continues, the bot has less and less body parts to dissamble, until Evisceration moves into the inner cavity and removes pieces slowly and painfully. If the bot doesn't give up the information, then Evisceration just slices the main line into his fuel pump and lets the bot see his lifeforce spewing out in a glowing purple geyser. He lets the victim know that he can save him if he just tells him the info (he never does though). His second, and to him a more enjoyable approach, is to simple open up his victims head and start to destroy neural interfaces, causing certain systems/limbs to shut down one by one, and he usually puts it on a timer and sets the timer in front of his victims eyes, so they can see exactly how long they have to live if they don't provide the information he seeks. He video tapes all of his interrogations for use later. As communications controller, he is responsible for coordinating communications from base to the squad in the field. He can also intercept most wavelengths and triangulate the location, he normally works hand in hand with Panzerfaust to coordinate pinpoint bombardments. Has powerful encrypting and deciphering abilities, makes the enigma code look like a childs puzzle. Likes to broadcast his interrogations on the Autobots public channels to instill fear in them. It works, greatly feared by Autobot forces. Can jam most signals. Currently working on cassette minions with Anaphylactic Shock's help. Abilities: In radio mode, can record and store billions of gigs of information. Can receive and broadcast the weakest signals for up to 700 miles. A fierce warrior and with his medical background can assist Anaphylactic Shock and Tetracycline. Weaknesses: He's not strongly armored and doesn't spend a lot of time in the field due to his range therefore he is a little rusty in combat. His fear often causes captured Autobots to commit suicide rather than face interrogation. While he can jam people, he can also be jammed, rendering him pretty useless until he can get a lock on the signal and filter it out. Cannon Fodder: "When in doubt *hic* empty your magazine *hic*!" Rank: Private first class Role: Alcoholic/Infantry/Compulsive Gambler Alt Mode: Heavy tank Theme Song: Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit Color Scheme: Uber Hot Pink Weapon of Choice: It doesn't matter, he can't shoot worth a damn anyways Cannon Fodder is good at nothing except drawing enemy fire, drinking and wasting the unit's funds on hooker bots and gambling. Cannon Fodder did not want to become part of the war. He didn't care who won or lost as long as he was free to drink and gamble. When the Autobots wanted to cut off gambling as recreation, Cannon Fodder said "F*** NO!!!" and enlisted. Cannon Fodder did not do to well in basic, constantly getting intoxicated and getting into fights. He was sooooo poor at training, he was given the nickname Cannon Fodder and, well nobody even remembers his real name. He made it through though, and was granted the tank alt mode and sent to the Death Knights as a combat loss replacement. His first impression was less than stellar. He showed up completely plastered. Not good, Bloodlust beat the s*** out of him AND took his rank away AND garnished his wages. This made Cannon Fodder quite angry but he bit his vocal processor because he didn't want another chassis wooping. When he went out on his first mission with the squad, they realized how truely worthless he is and how bad they got screwed in personnel. The squad (who was under the command of Dark Curse ironically), was ambushed. The entire squad returned fire, in the proper direction, except Cannon Fodder, he returned fire the wrong way, swearing up and down that there were Autobots over there, and suprisingly, he wasn't hitting even the ground. Turns out later that he was plastered and shooting at hallucinations. After being reprimanded by Dark Curse he was on the spot busted down to his current (and probably permanent rank of Private 1st Class). Things get really really bad if Cannon Fodder doesn't have any booze to drink. He gets hulk like angry and batters anything in his path, friend, foe, inanimate object....nothing is safe from his withdrawl. Once the unit learned this, about 30 minutes before a mission, they cut him off and keep their distance. He's a much more lethal machine, he still can't shoot that well, but he prefers to beat the living crap out of something than to shoot it while he's withdrawling. Once the mission is finished (or he's put into stasis lock) he's given some energon booze. Has recieved numerous DUI's, his argument is that he's a tank the counter argument is nobody made you transform, you could of just walked. He never wins...... He also has found a way to steal the units funds and gamble them away. Once in awhile, he'll strike it big and return the orginal amount to the unit and keep the extra for himself and usually loses his winnings the next chance he gets, plundering more from the unit funds. The unit always wonders where their funds go and Vehemence is sick of getting his chassis chewed so he just blames the computer error since once in awhile the funds come through. The unit is trying to get him destroyed so they can get a decent trooper in return (hopefully). Everybody blames Dark Curse for this guy. Unfortunately, he keeps coming back. Doesn't know how he got his hot pink paint job, probably on a drunken binge and Anaphylactic Shock refuses to repaint him, saying he has to live with his choices. Abilities: Can travel 65 mph for 500 miles, often not in a straight line. Is one of the strongest on the team, can easily pulverized a concreate cube when he's been deprived alcohol for more than a couple hours. Pretty durable. Weaknesses: Where to begin...lets see, he's a drunk who can't hit something 3 feet in front of him, drunken stupors often cause him to hallucinate and shoot the wrong way or shoot his teammates. Passes out in battle, passes out during duty, goes ballistic if alcohol is not around. Constantly getting shot racking up a hefty repair bill. Gambles away the teams funds, never giving any profit back, causing the unit to always be short on funds to buy supplies. Team trying to get him killed. Worthless unless he's used as a decoy. UPDATE (26 June 2009): 'Bloodlust has recently had enough of Cannon Fodder. He is sick of him being plastered and constangly just blatently being a total, worthless pile of scrap. Bloodlust became irate when he returned from his last mission with a gigantic hole in his chest from some lucky Autobot. Anaphylactic Shock rushed him into the CR Operating Rooms and was preparing to fix their wounded member. Bloodlust stepped in and pretty much said, keep him alive, but not functioning. Perplex, Anaphylactic Shock reconnected his operating systems and basic life functions and placed him into a stasis pod. Bloodlust walked in and put the recover mode into standby. "He will stay there until i deem it fitting for his return." So as of now, Cannon Fodder is locked in a stasis pod, alive, but dead at the same time. Ground Pounder: ''"Just remember, YOUR weapon was made by the lowest bidder, MINE was not!" Rank: Staff Sergeant Role: Infantry Platoon Sergeant Alt Mode: Big Mother F****** tank! Theme Song: Operation Ground and Pound - Dragonforce Color Scheme: Neon Yellow Weapon of choice: Whatever gets the job done Personality: Ground Pounder lives for one thing, and one thing only to destroy and demolish everything the Autobots stand for. Not because he believes in the Decepticon cause, but basically because the Autobots want to limit the amount of fire power he can have and how to use it, the Decepeticons enjoy using excessive force. Ground Pounder is a complete infantrybot in his fuel pump. He enjoys nothing more than going around and causing wonton destruction. He once ran over a puppy-bot, laughed, then blew up the pound and laughed some more. Right in front of Auto-tikes! Ground Pounder refuses to hide, he hates ambushes with his entire spark; he wants the enemy to know he's there, hence the bright yellow paint color. Ground Pounder enlisted in the Decepticon cause after listening to an endless buerocratic debate about laser control and yadda yadda yadda. As his body count rises, so does his rank. He's not a smart tactician, just ruthless and merciless. Depending on the mood he's in, he'll usually go for the quick one shot kill with his cannon. If he's not having a good day though, he likes to get up and personal and pummel the autobot into multiple pieces or he also loves to dismember an Autobot limb from limb with his lightsaber. Has a sick and sadistic sense of humor. Loves to take Autobot limbs and fire them as rail gun rounds out of his cannon. Another favorite tactic is to charge at an opponent with his high speed and at the last moment transform and flatten the Autobot in his treads. Ground Pounder will often pull forward and reverse over the corpse just to hear the sound of the metal crunch. Opponents tend to underestimate him because he's a tank, they know he carries large amounts of firepower and armor, but belies that bulky body is an extremely fast and agile Con. He can run circles and do somersaults and other acrobatic tricks, unfortunately, his shocks aren't up to it all the time and more than once he's had to see Anaphylactic Shock for serious joint repairs. Ground Pounder hates going to medical, he wears his scars with pride and considers maintence a "crutch". Loves to drive Anaphylactic Shock crazy by getting him "contaminated". Much to the amusement of the rest of the team, but they warn him, keep messing with the Doc and you may find yourself needing him and he won't touch you. Abilities: Ground Pounder can reach a ground speed of 75 mph and travel 600 miles. His armor is pretty much immune to most forms of ammunition. His weaponery is formidable, he carries a 180mm smooth bore cannon that can fire a varity of chemical, incindiary, sabot, electromagnetic, and high explosive shells a distance of 3.5 miles and can nail a soda can at that distance. His turret can rotate 360 degrees in a little under a second. Weaknesses: As mentioned before, Ground Pounder thinks he's lighter than he really is and while doing his acrobatics, a joint may fail disabling that limb. His autoloader is prone to jamming causing the shell to go off inside of him, severely damaging him. His turret also has a tendancy to jam, especially in the middle of combat. '''UPDATE: Ground Pounder was one of the few lucky ones chosen for entry into the Smelting Pool League. With this appointment, he gained a tremoundous amount of power. Even with the infusion, he's still weaker than Bloodlust. Why the diety didn't choose Bloodlust is unknown, but i'm sure they wanted more brute force. He was utterly humilated in the first round of the SPL, but he's making a comeback with a little help from Anaphylactic Shock for modifications. He litterly is bigger, stronger and faster. Crazy Eyes "Happiness is a shot to your enemies cranium" Rank: Staff Sergeant Role: Scout Sniper Alt Mode: Barett .50 calibur sniper rifle Theme Song: Dead Bodies Everywhere - Korn Color Scheme: Brown Weapon of choice: A long range/accurate/powerful rifle Targetmaster Partner: Misfeed Crazy Eyes is all about the perfect shot. He lives to annhilate his opponents without them ever knowing what hit them. He lives for the glory of the headshot. He enjoys nothing more than putting a round into an Autobots optic sensors from a mile away. Crazy Eyes was brought out of his stasis due to Bloodlust pretty much sentencing Cannon Fodder to be intombed in the CR chamber due to his incompetence. Crazy Eyes was once a premier game hunter on Cybertron. He enjoyed having the power to take a life or preserve it. His sick sense of humor would often lead him to disable his targets legs and that would enable him to walk over at his mercy and put the finishing round into his targets head from point blank range. His dementia spiraled even farther down the dark path when hunting partners wouldn't come back and Crazy Eyes would come back without his "friend" and minus some ammo. When the war broke out, he enlisted into the Decepticon Army, seeing as how his morbid enjoyment wasn't exactly along the Autobot lines. He soon became known as an expert sniper, racking up a very high body count in a short amount of time. Enjoys causing chaos in the middle of the battle when both forces are engaged and suddenly the commander's head explodes completely catching the opposing force by suprise. Crazy Eyes also is excellent at counter-sniper activity. Enabling him to detect, triangulate and eliminate any sniper threat, unfortunately the sniper has to of fired first. On top of his excellent sniping abilities, he also a superb tracker and scout. True, he's not nearly as good as Backstabber, but he gets the job done well. He actually prefers just to go out with his Targetmaster partner (even though he's more like issued gear) and stalk some careless Autobots who didn't cover up their tracks. He can track any small amount of ion trail for a range of 10 miles easily. Should the trail go on much longer than that, his chance of finding a target diminishes by 10% every 1/4 mile. His optics are top notch as well, being able to spot retrorat movement at a distance of 2 miles. His targeting computer and processing center are able to predict where the enemy's next move will be and he can "lead" his target with eerie precognition. I know why you're all wondering why his name is Crazy Eyes, here it is. His optic sensors can look at seperate directions at once and they don't have a standard tint, they're constantly changing from red, blue, green, yellow, orange...etc. He can never look straight at you, one eye is always tilted (transformers equivilent to lazy eyes only they're controlled). His targetmaster, Misfeed, is actually treated as a micro transformer and not a piece of issued gear like many other snipers treat their targetmasters as. Misfeed actually forms the bipod and scope of Crazy Eyes in rifle mode. With Misfeed's zoom abilities, the duo can accurately pinpoint an enemy target up to 4 miles away. Misfeed is also like a small field medic, making sure that Crazy Eyes is maintained and won't jam in combat. Misfeed also helps to calculate the mathmatics in order to hit their target. He actually is so good he can get Crazy Eyes to bounce an energy beam off of certain surfaces and smack their target in the face. Abilities: Able to hit a target with a 98% hit rate @ 4 miles. Can see up to 2 miles with his own optics, up to 4 if using Misfeed's scope mode. Can track the smallest trail for 10 miles. Expert at camoflauge. Best Anti-sniper weapon in the Death Knights. Can predict enemy movements and shoot before they know where they're going. Weaknesses: Insists on head shots. Doesn't like to shoot an opponent and watch them die slowly, wants them dead on impact, unfortunately, this often delays his shots. Is known to miss at the most inopportune times. Should there be to much going on in the battle, his processors will overheat, shutting him down for 5 minutes at a time. Sub-Members This is a list of other characters on the Death Knights rosters, they just haven't been given "life" yet in the game, however they are a work in progress. Complete Death Knight Compliment: Commander: Bloodlust (Full Colonel) XO/Air wing commander: Dark Curse (Lt. Colonel) Air wing XO: Suncrusher (Major) Infantry/Artillery commander: Panzerfaust (Captain) Artillery XO: Shortfuse (1st Lieutenant) Infantry XO: Unbridled Fury (1st Lieutenant) Senior Enlisted Infantry: Berserker (Sgt. Major) Senior Medical Officer: Anaphylactic Shock (Major) Senior Medic: Defibrillation (Sergeant) Engineering Officer: Brickhouse (Captain) Air Wing: 117th Decepticon Air Wing “Chaos Harbingers” Dark Curse – Air wing commander – fighter DS-61-2 – Multi purpose fighter- fighter plane DS-61-3 – Multi purpose fighter- fighter plane DS-61-4 – Multi purpose fighter; fighter plane Star Fury – Interceptor – TIE Interceptor Suncrusher – Interceptor –TIE Interceptor- XO of wing Bombing Run – Bomber-f117 stealth bomber Virulence- Multi purpose fighter- fighter plane Artillery: 34th Artillery Group “Oblivion’s Messengers” Panzerfaust- Artillery Commander/Infantry commander – laser cannon Carnage - Artillery – chem. Cannon Roughneck – Artillery – artillery cannon Razorfist – Artillery – mobile cannon Thunderclap- Artillery – laser cannon Shortfuse – Artillery – mobile cannon Cannonball – Artillery – chem. Cannon Sizzler – Artillery – mobile cannon Trebuchet – artillery – mobile cannon Infantry platoon: 101st Shock Infantry “Decepticon’s Hammer” Smackdown – infantry – tank Seefour – Demolitions – missile truck Pointblank – infantry – tank Sharpshooter – Sniper – a laser pistol Backfire – infantry – heavy vehicle Defibrillation – Senior Medic – heavy rescue vehicle Numbnuts – Infantry – walker FUBAR – infantry – heavy vehicle Enrage– infantry – walker Velocity- infantry – car Brickhouse – Engineering officer- construction vehicle Nuts- engineer- construction vehicle Bolts – engineer – construction vehicle Blowback – infantry – car Stalker – assassin – panther Carcinoma – Company Medical Officer – heavy rescue vehicle HMMWV- infantry – a HMMWV Bait – infantry- heavy vehicle Target – infantry – tank Unbridled Fury – infantry – tank-Infantry XO Longshot – Sniper – weapon Black Ice – scout – car Renegade – infantry – tank Berserker – infantry – dinosaur – Senior Infantry enlisted Laser Printer – Admin – gadget Blowtorch – arsonist – tank Aggressor – infantry – heavy vehicle Jargon – supply- oil tanker PRC-119- communication – radio Schitzo-infantry-walker Nightstalker – spy- animal *PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOME OF THESE NAMES ARE TAKEN!" ~ Bloodlust